Alerte rouge
by Mindell
Summary: L'éternelle rivalité qui oppose Keith et Lance pousse régulièrement les deux jeunes hommes à se lancer des défis plus absurdes les uns que les autres, comme voir si Lance est capable de faire décoller le lion rouge à la place de Keith, par exemple. Mais après tout, quand on cherche à piloter un robot caractériel, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?


_Note :_

 _Yeaaaah, c'est ma première fanfic dans l'univers de Voltron !_

 _C'est également la fic-que-j'aurai-pu-poster-plus-tôt-mais-que-j'ai-gardé-exprès-pour-aujourd'hui parce que... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LIU ! J'espère que cette fic te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira aussi :)_

* * *

Les cinq paladins de Voltron formaient une équipe extrêmement soudée. Conscients de leurs responsabilités de défenseurs de l'univers face à la menace que représentait l'empire Galra, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Keith et Lance mettaient un point d'honneur à remplir leurs diverses missions avec une abnégation exemplaire. Leur amitié avait été ainsi forgée dans le feu des combats et tous savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leurs camarades pour les soutenir quelles que soient les circonstances.

Quand ils ne combattaient pas à bord de leurs lions robotiques, les cinq camarades résidaient dans le château Altean, où ils vivaient en harmonie aux côtés de la princesse Allura et de son conseiller Coran.

Enfin, dans une _relative_ harmonie.

Car naturellement, réunir en un même endroit des personnes avec caractères aussi différents ne pouvaient pas manquer d'entrainer certaines frictions. Plus d'une fois, Hunk et Coran se disputèrent au sujet du repas du jour, Pidge se fit sermonner par Allura au sujet d'expérimentations clandestines qu'elle effectuait sur le système de contrôle du château, ou Shiro et Allura eurent des discutions un peu trop animées sur la stratégie à suivre contre Zarkon.

Mais ces petites altercations restaient heureusement très rares, à l'exceptions des prises de bec qui éclataient presque quotidiennement entre Keith et Lance.

Les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu l'admettre, ce qui exacerbait en eux un sentiment de rivalité si intense qu'il en devenait presque ridicule.

Entre Keith et Lance, tout était prétexte à la compétition.

Même les excuses les plus absurdes.

Un jour, c'était à celui qui était le plus rapide à la course. Un autre, celui qui serait le meilleur au tir. Celui qui était capable d'ingurgiter le plus de cette étrange mixture verte dont Coran était si friand. Celui dont le lion faisait les loopings les plus impressionnants. Celui qui avait les plus belles chaussettes – défi unanimement remporté par Lance grâce à de superbes chaussettes en pilou.

Leurs camarades avaient fini par s'y habituer, ne prêtant presque plus attention aux conversations enflammées des deux pilotes et à leurs défis saugrenus.

* * *

Alors que les paladins de Voltron revenaient de leur entrainement, Keith et Lance recommencèrent une fois de plus à se chamailler sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades.

\- « Tu oses dire que mon lion est 'caractériel' ? », s'indigna Keith en réponse à une remarque taquine du pilote du lion bleu.

\- « Bien sûr », répliqua Lance avec un petit rire. « Je dirais même qu'il a presque aussi mauvais caractère que celui qui le manœuvre », poursuivit-il avec un clin d'œil effronté.

\- « Au moins, le mien n'a pas fait preuve de mauvais goût pour choisir son pilote », rétorqua son camarade en le fusillant du regard. « Pas comme un certain lion bleu… »

\- « Je te demande pardon ? », s'offusqua aussitôt Lance. « Je te rappelle que mon lion est le premier qu'on a trouvé. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui parmi nous, pourtant il m'a choisi. _Moi_ ! Alors que le tien a dû se contenter des restes… »

\- « Tu sous-entends que mon lion t'accepterait comme pilote s'il avait le choix ? », rétorqua Keith en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- « Et pourquoi pas ? », répliqua son camarade en jonglant négligemment avec son casque.

\- « Ridicule », lança Keith en croisant fièrement les bras. « Le lion bleu est un lion pour débutant. Alors que le rouge, il faut déjà plus de maitrise. Seuls les meilleurs peuvent le manier », conclut-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Cessant de jouer avec son casque, Lance s'approcha de son camarade. Il croisa à son tour les bras, une expression sceptique peinte sur son visage.

\- « Ah oui ? », lança-t-il d'un ton de défi.

\- « Ah oui », approuva Keith sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- « J'aimerai bien voir ça », poursuivit Lance en relevant crânement le menton.

Un sourire ironique éclaira les traits de Keith, qui se fendit d'une légère courbette en direction de son propre lion.

\- « Mais fait donc, t'en prie. »

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient au pied du lion rouge habituellement piloté par Keith.

\- « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir », lança Lance avec un sourire orgueilleux aux lèvres, tandis que Keith l'encourageait d'un geste amusé de la main.

\- « Je vais surtout assister à un grand moment de solitude », répliqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Lance laissa échapper un _« Humpf »_ faussement scandalisé, puis se coiffa de son casque et s'introduisit dans le cockpit du lion rouge.

\- « Alors », commença Lance en jetant un regard autour de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas te laisser faire ? Après tout, je suis bien plus doué que ton pilote actuel », poursuivit-il en sachant pertinemment que Keith ne pouvait pas manquer une de ses paroles grâce aux micros intégrés à leurs casques.

Toujours à terre, ce dernier secoua la tête pour afficher son scepticisme.

\- « Tu vas voir », répéta Lance en s'asseyant aux commandes. « Je vais démarrer cette bestiole en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait que de pure bravade. Ni Lance ni Keith ne s'attendaient sérieusement à ce que le lion rouge fasse ne serait-ce que bouger un orteil. Au contraire, il allait rester parfaitement immobile, les deux pilotes allaient poursuivre leur petite joute verbale, rester campés sur leurs positions avant d'enterrer finalement la hache de guerre devant un bon repas.

Mais contre tout attente, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, le lion rouge poussa un puissant rugissement et s'envola dans les airs sous le regard impuissant de Keith.

Avec Lance toujours à bord.

* * *

\- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! », hurla Lance, tout en s'accrochant désespérément aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Le lion rouge s'éloignait à présent du château, fendant les airs à une vitesse démentielle.

Les pupilles dilatées sous l'effet de la surprise et de la terreur, Lance resta un instant le regard rivé au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête pour tenter de maitriser la vague de panique qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il ramène ce lion.

Lance se pencha en avant, portant toute son attention sur le tableau de commandes.

Soudain, une voix paniquée résonna dans son casque.

\- « LANCE ! », cria Keith à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales. « REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Surpris par cette brusque intervention, Lance sursauta violemment tandis que son cœur effectuait un tel bond qu'il aurait pu en jaillir de son torse.

\- « Tu crois que je ne suis pas en train d'essayer ? », répliqua-t-il d'une voix grinçante, tout en posant instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine. « Pas la peine de me percer les tympans ! »

\- « Je fais ce que je veux », rétorqua Keith. « C'est MON lion ! »

\- « Justement », reprit Lance en regardant frénétiquement devant lui, « Y'a pas un bouton stop ou un truc du genre ? Ou alors tu ne peux pas le rappeler ? »

\- « Je fais ce que je peux, mais il parait que j'ai un lion 'caractériel' », répliqua immédiatement Keith.

Ignorant le juron qui échappa à Lance, Keith poursuivit d'une voix tendue :

\- « Je préviens les autres. Essaye de ne pas mourir en attendant. »

\- « Je vais faire ce que je peux… », répondit machinalement Lance.

* * *

Tandis que le lion robotique prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, Lance prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au tableau de bord. Il ne fallut guère longtemps au jeune homme pour noter que l'intérieur du cockpit était extraordinairement similaire à celui de son propre lion.

Cette constatation raviva l'optimisme du pilote.

Avec un peu de chance, le lion rouge répondrait aux mêmes commandes que le sien et se laisserait tranquillement ramener au château.

Lance tendit les mains, manipulant fébrilement les leviers et boutons qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Mais en vain. Le lion rouge continuait manifestement à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, continuant sa folle course dans les airs en ignorant les ordres de son pilote.

Serrant les dents, le jeune homme laissa échapper une nouvelle injure. S'il avait été à bord de son propre lion, il serait déjà de retour au sol – à vrai dire, il ne serait même jamais parti de façon aussi catastrophique.

\- « Oh, cette espèce de stupide machine… », gronda-t-il machinalement.

Le lion rouge effectua aussitôt une brusque embardée. Lance sentit son estomac se soulever et redescendre aussi rapidement, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'attarder sur son haut-le-cœur naissant, le véhicule modifia de nouveau sa trajectoire. Il partit en chandelle, s'élevant rapidement dans les cieux.

Et au bout d'une dizaine d'interminables mètres, il commença à décrire une gracieuse boucle en direction du sol.

\- « Oh oh… », laissa échapper Lance, réalisant un peu trop tard que dans la panique de son départ précipité, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'attacher à son fauteuil.

Il se cramponna instinctivement au siège, mais la force centrifuge générée par le looping associée à l'implacable gravité de la planète le firent chuter tête la première. Le malheureux pilote heurta avec violence le plafond du cockpit, avant de basculer de nouveau sur son fauteuil quand le lion acheva la figure qu'il venait de tracer élégamment dans les cieux.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur en portant une main à son crâne, mais par bonheur, son casque semblait avoir absorbé le plus fort de l'impact.

\- « Ok, pardon », maugréa-t-il à l'attention de son véhicule, tout en s'arrachant prudemment au fauteuil. « Je ne te traiterai plus de machine stupide. On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

En réponse, le lion rouge effectua une nouvelle pirouette qui remua l'estomac de Lance de façon extrêmement désagréable.

Et inquiétante.

\- « Ok, ok », haleta le jeune homme, crispant machinalement ses doigts autour des accoudoirs. « Je sais qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais je suppose que tu as aussi peu envie que moi de voir ce cockpit recouvert de vomit. Donc S'IL TE PLAIT, pour notre bien à tous les deux, arrête de tourbillonner comme ça. »

Au grand soulagement du pilote, le lion rouge sembla prendre en compte sa supplique désespérée. Il cessa aussitôt ses loopings pour se mettre à voler en une parfaite ligne droite. Soulagé, Lance posa instinctivement une main sur son estomac, quand une nouvelle voix retentit dans ses oreilles.

\- « Lance ! », s'écriait Coran. « Je vous voit depuis le château. Surtout, n'abîmez pas le lion ! »

Poussant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

\- « Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude », répliqua-t-il d'une voix ironique. « J'essayerai de mourir différemment la prochaine fois. »

\- « Effectivement, ça serait appréciable. », répondit posément son interlocuteur. « Les lions… »

\- « Lance ! », intervint soudain la voix d'Allura, coupant le discours pompeux de Coran. « Le lion est précieux, mais ta vie aussi. Les autres paladins arrivent pour t'aider ! »

\- « Enfin, tous sauf moi », renchérit Keith, se greffant lui aussi à la conversation. « Mais on est d'accord, il faut qu'on vous ramène tous les deux. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lance.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait sorti d'affaire, mais l'arrivée de ses amis lui donnait l'espoir que son calvaire prenne rapidement fin.

* * *

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les lions vert, jaune et noir apparaissaient dans le champ de vision de Lance.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda Hunk d'une voix inquiète, tout en positionnant habilement son robot sur le côté gauche du sien. « Tu arrives à contrôler ton lion ? »

\- « C'est le lion de Keith », répliqua son coéquipier avec un petit rire désabusé. « Donc, non, je ne contrôle rien, sinon je serai déjà rentré. »

\- « Courage », répondit aussitôt son ami. « On va te ramener. »

\- « Oui », renchérit Shiro en se mettant à voler au-dessus du lion rouge. « Ne t'en fait pas, Lance. On va tout faire pour t'aider. »

La voix posée du leader de leur petit groupe calma aussitôt les nerfs à vifs de Lance. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses coéquipiers pour faire de leur maximum pour qu'il s'en sorte en un seul morceau.

Shiro était calme et réfléchi, Hunk la générosité incarnée, et l'imagination de Pidge était sans limites.

A eux trois, ils trouveraient forcément une solution pour ramener le lion rouge à la raison.

\- « Lance », intervint soudain Pidge depuis son côté droit, « Si tu regardes sur ta gauche, tu dois avoir un bouton rectangulaire sur le tableau de bord… »

\- « Ok, vu ! », s'exclama Lance avec un rictus triomphant, tout en écrasant violement ledit bouton.

\- « … Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'y touche pas. »

Le visage de Lance se décomposa aussitôt.

Avant même que le jeune homme n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le lion effectua une violente embardée avant d'accélérer de plus belle.

\- « PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDGE ! », hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. « C'EST QUOI CE TRUUUUUC ? »

\- « Un nouveau système de propulsion », répondit aussitôt son amie, dont la voix résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles en raison des vrombissements assourdissants du robot.

\- « ET POURQUOI KEITH NE M'A RIEN DIT ? », répliqua Lance en tentant d'ignorer les battements paniqués de son cœur.

A ce rythme, il allait certainement faire une crise cardiaque avant que ses amis ne le récupèrent.

\- « Parce que je n'étais PAS au courant », intervint le pilote du lion rouge d'un ton de reproche.

Lance entendit Pidge bredouiller de vagues excuses, auxquelles il ne prêta guère attention. Son esprit affolé était totalement focalisé sur la course folle que poursuivait le lion rouge. Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, le robot se mit à descendre en piqué vers le sol.

Ecrasé contre son fauteuil par la force de l'accélération, Lance sentit des larmes d'effroi commencer à lui piquer les yeux.

\- « Oh non non non non… », s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Ça y est, c'était terminé.

Il aurait pu finir en héros, emporté dans une glorieuse bataille contre l'empire Galra. Et à la place, il allait mourir comme ça, tué par un crétin de lion qui ne supportait pas la moindre contrariété.

Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à subir l'inévitable impact, le robot se redressa subitement. Il effectua une magnifique chandelle vers les cieux, avant de ralentir et de bifurquer pour reprendre tranquillement la route du château.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lion rouge touchait enfin terre, prudemment escorté par les lions noir, jaune et vert.

Lance sortit du cockpit les jambes tremblantes, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il avait à la fois envie de rire, de pleurer, de hurler de joie, de se rouler à terre et d'embrasser le sol du château. Jamais, jamais, plus JAMAIS il ne monterait à bord d'un lion qui n'était pas le sien.

Prenant de profondes inspirations pour tenter de ralentir le rythme affolé de son pouls, Lance nota à peine la tape compatissante que Hunk lui donna sur l'épaule, pas plus qu'il ne saisit les paroles réconfortantes de Shiro, Pidge ou Allura. En revanche, il choisit volontairement d'ignorer Coran, qui semblait quant à lui être parti dans un interminable monologue sur le devoir sacré des paladins de Voltron et l'importance que revêtait l'intégrité des lions pour l'univers.

Soudain, une main secourable apparu dans le champ de vision de Lance.

Relevant la tête, le jeune homme aperçu Keith, qui se tenait face à lui. Son coéquipier affichait un sourire crispé et la pâleur de son visage indiquait qu'il avait lui aussi été secoué par les récents évènements.

Ravalant pour une fois sa fierté, Lance accepta gracieusement l'aide de Keith et l'agrippa par l'avant-bras pour s'aider à se relever. Une fois que le pilote du lion bleu fut debout, Keith posa machinalement une main sur son épaule.

\- « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon lion », s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, tout en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de Lance. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. »

Lance le fixa un instant, surpris, avant que son habituel sourire fanfaron ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », répond-t-il en levant fièrement le menton. « J'ai déjà vu pire. »

Keith laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé. Laissant retomber son bras, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de s'éloigner en direction de son lion.

\- « Par contre, juste une dernière chose », lui lança Lance d'un ton sans réplique. « Ne me dit plus JAMAIS que ton lion n'est pas caractériel. »

* * *

 ***** FIN *****


End file.
